


Tweets by Ty Lee

by CountrieWriter



Series: In Denial [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Break Up, By-stander, Couples Fight, Fluff, In Denial, New Avatar, Play by play, Social Media, Tweets by Ty Lee, Ty Lee - Freeform, drunk, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrieWriter/pseuds/CountrieWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Travelgirl gave me the idea for this small chapter.<br/>Since it's modern day, they have cell phones so was anyone live feeding the rehearsal dinner during everything?<br/>Yes, Ty Lee was tweeting the whole thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweets by Ty Lee

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not very familiar with tweeting so hopefully I'm doing at least an okay job with the tweets.

_Everyone is arriving! #friends #missthem #gaang #teamavatar_

_So good seein my friends! @Katara @Sokka @Suki #blindbandit @Aang_

_Big rehearsal tonight, #excited #royalwedding  #rehearsaldinner_

_Everyone &everything looks so #pretty <3 #firenation #parties_

_When crush says hi to you <3 #secretadmirer #blushes_

_OMG #Avatar @Aang is #drunk lol #entertaining_

_Drunk & upset #Avatar #awkward #couplefight _

_Uh-oh we've almost got #glowingeyes #Avatar @Aang_

_*Gasp* oh no he didn't!_

_LOL @Katara bent wine into #Avatar's face from his cup. #girlpower_

_#SOS #HELP #AVATAR #TORNADO #AVATARSTATE #NOLONGERFUNNY_

_@Katara just got pinned by her feet to the ground. #avatarstate #earthbending_

_@Aang just blamed @Zuko for his problems *rolls eyes* #men_

_Wall of fire around #waterbender #nobendingforher_

_So much anger! :( this is really bad for their #auras #stopfighting_

_#firelord now in trouble, where are good guards when you need them? They're #fired >:(_

_#firelord up to his knees in the ground #avatarstate #earthbending #scary_

_#blindbandit just tried to save@Zuko...didn't work. .. now she's on ice #madavatar_

_@Aang just called Ex a liar #couplefight_

_@Katara crying. @Zuko up to chest in ground. @Aang wanting the truth. Every1 to scared to help._

_OH SNAP! truth is @Katara is in love with @Zuko #couplefight  #drama #firelord_

_#wow she's been in love with him for years but never admitted it to herself #denial at its finest ppl!_

_Aww she never said anything b4 cause she didn't what to get between @Zuko & @Mai <3_

_#Avatar needs grow "a pair" says #waterbender O.O #attack on #manhood_

_#Avatar calming down. ..wait...#waterbender isn't done....#watchout!_

_#ouch #Avatar just got hosed by #waterbender #cold_

_@Katara is so hot when she bends while upset! Very #intimidating!_

_I think she's having an emotional breakdown o.O_

_#weird, I think her eyes almost glowed too!_

_#firelord saves #Avatar from being beat up by a girl #girlpower #waterbender_

_All #bending has stopped for now....I think..._

_@Katara feels guilty, is #healing #Avatar, hope @Aang is O.K_

_Did not see that coming! What us going on?! #rehearsaldinner #weirdness #unexpected_

_#avatarspirit just called @Katara  sister!_

_Her eyes are glowing now too! #avatarstate_

_Fixing the #avatarcycle #missinglink so #exciting to see this!_

_Beautiful sight! Someone better be videoing  this!_

_*tears* the air around us seems to be singing almost #beautiful #lovely_

_OMG! @Katara is the new Avatar! *squeals*_

_#apologises going around for all the hurt caused._

_@Mai holds no hard feelings & admits she no longer loves Zuko _

_#crazywoman who can't love that gorgeous body of his?! #hotman #dreamyeyes #firelord_

_Aww...@Zuko admits he loves @Katara #zutara <3 _

_Their #auras look so much better now! #love my #friends #beautifulauras_

_@Mai says she's bored with palace life! #mybff is #crazy! But still #loveher_

_Ahh! @Zuko is proposing! #firelord #waterbender @Katara *cries happy tears*_

_She said yes!!!!!!! #Zutara (I'm crying! )_

_#Zutara instead of #Maiko wedding! <3 #royalwedding #loveisintheair  _


End file.
